


They're Back

by Phoenix_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Godric Gryffindor, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger is Rowena Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood is Helga Hufflepuff, reincarnated founders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Malfoy/pseuds/Phoenix_Malfoy
Summary: Harry is actually Salazar Slytherin reincarnated. And Draco Malfoy is Godric Gryffindor. And Luna Lovegood is Helga Hufflepuff. And Hermione Granger is Rowena Ravenclaw. There will be some severe changes at Hogwarts now that the founders have returned. Albus Dumbledore won't know what's hit him. Originally posted on Wattpad under the same name.





	1. Salazar Remembers

Me- Salazar, do the disclaimer.  
Harry/Salazar- Phoenix_Malfoy doesn't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognize.  
Me- thank you Salazar. For your information, the pairing will be Salazar/Helga and Godric/Rowena, or, rather, Harry/Luna and Draco/Hermione.  
3rd person P.O.V.  
I'm Harry Potter. Perhaps you've heard of me? If you have, that's no surprise, so has the entire Wizarding world. But what they don't know is that Harry isn't the name I was first born with. I was first born, and still am, Salazar Slytherin. But that will be explained.  
*Harry/Salazar's summer before 5th year, 11:59 P.M., July 30th. In 1 minute, it will be Harry/Salazar's birthday, and after Harry realizes he's Salazar, that is what he will be called, but until he remembers, Harry. The people exempt from this rule are people who don't know, who will still call him Harry.*  
Harry is sitting in his bed, looking at his clock. It flashes in neon green 11:59. 1159. And then, the next flash 12:00. And then, he remembers. He remembers everything. He once wasn't Harry Potter, golden boy of Gryffindor, but Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Rowena. Godric. Helga. Wait, Helga! Is she alive too? And what of Godric and Rowena! Are they alive as well, reincarnated? Goodness, Ric is going to laugh at the irony of who I am when he finds out. Salazar thought. And then he remembered the mind connection shared between the 4 founders. He immediately goes to contact Helga. (A/N: the ' things and italics are talking in their minds, and if not specified who they are talking to, it's everyone.)  
'Helga? Helga are you there?' Salazar thought to Helga.  
'Sal? Is that you? Or am I getting my hopes up?' Helga thought back to Salazar. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Helga is alive! He could hug someone!  
He then thought to reply 'Yes, Helga, it's really me. I just got my memories back, and you will never guess the irony of who I was born as in this life.' Salazar thought, amused by the whole subject.  
'Who?' Helga thought to Salazar.  
'Harry Potter' Salazar thought to Helga.  
'No way! That is to good! I have to tell the others!' Helga thought, and Salazar felt the connection open up to Ric and R'ena as well.  
'Ric! R'ena! You'll never guess who Sal was reborn as!' Helga thought to Godric and Rowena.  
'Helga?!?!' Both Godric and Rowena thought simultaneously.  
'The one and only!' Helga thought back.  
'I'm here as well' Salazar thinks.  
'Right back to who Sal is. It is so Ironic, it's hilarious!' Helga thought.  
'Probably not as ironic as who I am, but go ahead' Godric thought.  
'Sal is Harry Potter!' Helga thought to everyone.  
'No way! Haha, Sal, your the Gryffindor golden boy!' Godric thought.  
'Aright, alright, who is everyone else?' Salazar thought.  
'Luna Lovegood' Helga thought.  
'Really Helga? Your in my house!' Rowena thought.  
'Who are you, Rowena?' Helga thought attempting to sound innocent.  
'Hermione Granger.' Rowena thought.  
'Really R'ena? Your in my house too!' Godric thought.  
'Okay Ric, who are you?' Rowena thought.  
'...... Draco Malfoy' Godric thought.  
'Oh Merlin! That is just too good Ric! And you had the nerve to laugh when I told you I am Harry Potter!' Salazar thought, gasping for air he is laughing so hard.  
'We can all meet up in Diagon Ally tomorrow, at 11 A.M. At Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, that good for everyone?' Salazar thought.  
'Yes.' He got back from Godric, Helga, and Rowena.  
'Yeah, yeah, we should probably get some sleep.' Godric thought.  
'Ric is correct. Goodnight Ric, Goodnight Helga, Goodnight Sal.' Rowena thought.  
'Goodnight Rowena.' Godric, Salazar, and Helga thought, and Rowena cut her connection.  
'Night everyone.' Godric thought.  
'Night Ric' Helga and Salazar thought, and Ric cut his connection.  
'Helga, I can't wait to see you again, my love.' Salazar thought to Helga.  
'Me too, Sal, me too.' Helga thought.  
'How do you think Airlia and Dominic did after we died?' Salazar thought.  
'I'm sure our daughter and son were fine. Now isn't the time to get into that.' Helga thought.  
'Your right, as always my dear. Goodnight Helga' Salazar thought to Helga.  
'Goodnight Salazar.' Helga thought, and they both cut the connection, and settled down to go to sleep.


	2. Diagon Alley

Me- Helga, the disclaimer!  
Helga- Phoenix_Malfoy doesn't own Harry Potter, The Princess bride, Merlin, Pottermore, or anything else you recognize.  
Me-thank you Helga  
Me- by the way, some of the ideas in this chapter belong to Ebenbild from their story Basilisk-born over on Fanfiction.net. You should check it out, it's really good!  
*Luna/Helga's room, July 31st, 10 A.M.*  
'Luna' woke up with a start. She tried to remember what had happened last night that was so significant. Then it all came back to her. She is Helga Hufflepuff, and Ric, R'ena and Sal are all alive! That is, if it wasn't a dream...  
'Sal?' Helga thought to Salazar.  
'Yes My love?' Salazar thought back, and Helga let out a sigh of relief.  
'Thank Merlin, it wasn't a dream. I was worried I had only imagined that you guys are back as well!' Helga thought. 'I have to go now, I haven't asked my father from this life if I can go to Diagon alley yet.' Helga continued.  
'Okay My love. I'm assuming your going to cut the connection so I am not in your head when you talk to your father?' Salazar asked.  
'You know me well. See you at 11' Helga thought.  
'See you at 11, my love' Salazar thought, and cut the connection. Helga got dressed in black robes with yellow trim, how she loved her house colors. She noticed her hair was a bit more golden, and her eyes had turned a violent shade of purple. Helga immediately wandlessly glamoured everything that had changed so that no one noticed how similar she looked to the Helga Hufflepuff portrait, or why her eyes changed color. She walked downstairs to the dining room, where her father was putting breakfast on plates for them.  
"Good morning Luna. Why are you dressed so fancily today?" Luna's father asked her.  
"Actually Daddy, I was planning on going to Diagon Alley today to meet up with some of my friends." Helga said, cursing the fact that Luna called her Father Daddy! It's so informal!  
"Who, specifically, are you going to meet?" Luna's father asked, being extremely over protective.  
"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" Helga said, wisely leaving out that she was also meeting 'Draco Malfoy', as her father wouldn't approve of her hanging out with a Death-eater-in-training, even if he is Godric Gryffindor.  
"Harry Potter? Are you seeing someone Luna?" Luna's father asked, amused.  
"Actually, yes Daddy. I am dating Harry Potter, and he said we will likely marry someday, ...so yeah." Helga said, trailing off at the end, since, technically, they were already married, but Luna's father doesn't need to know that.  
"Your dating Harry Potter?!?!" Luna's father shouted, the walls shaking a little.  
"Yes Daddy. Yes I am. See you later Daddy." Helga said, finishing her pancakes, grabbing some floo powder, and going to The Leaky Cauldron. She landed in The Leaky Cauldron, and walked to the back entrance to Diagon alley. She tapped the correct bricks, and the entrance appeared. She walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and inside she saw Salazar, but no one else yet. Helga walked in and sat down with Salazar. He looked up about to say something, and then realized who it was.  
"Oh My Love! How I have missed you! I can't believe how long it has been since I last saw you!" Salazar said, giving Helga a passionate kiss. When they broke off from the kiss, they realized that the entire ice cream shop was looking at them.  
"Well my friends, that is one way to cause a scene" Helga and Salazar heard, grinning at the familiar voice.  
"Oh shut it. Like you two are innocent of doing the same thing." Salazar says. And then Salazar added in his mind 'Dare you to kiss R'ena right now.'  
Godric simply smirked and pulled his wife in for a kiss, which she returned in kind. It looked like the entire ice cream parlor's jaws all dropped.  
'Gringotts first?' Rowena thought changing the topic.  
'Sounds good R'ena' Sal, Ric, and Helga replied to Rowena, and they walked out, leaving the ice cream parlor behind in shock. Little did they know, that in the back of the shop, Rita Skeeter was already buzzing with this new gossip on Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger.  
*now entering Gringotts*  
As Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor entered Gringotts, Ragnok, the head Goblin, and King of the goblins, though most wizards don't know that last bit of information about Ragnok, felt a strong wave of magic enter, and he went up front to check in out. As Helga, Salazar, Rowena, and Godric entered, they noticed that there was a goblin sitting at one of the tolls that is wearing a arm band made of goblin silver, marking him as the Goblin King. They noticed this immediately, and went over to talk to him. (A/N: underlined is Gobbledegook)  
"Greeting Noble King of the Goblins. May thou crush all your enemies" Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and Godric said as one. The goblins eyes went wide at being greeted properly by these wizards, and in Gobbledygook as well!  
"Greetings wizards and witches. May your vaults overflow with wealth. I have never had the pleasure of interacting with you." Ragnok said in Gobbledygook.  
"Actually, Noble King, I do believe you have." Godric said, and he and the rest of the founders' looks and powers reverted to what they were in their past life. Godric's blond hair turned red and frizzy, his stone gray eyes becoming a bright light brown. Rowena's bushy brown hair became an ebony black that went all down her back ending just above her knees, her brown eyes turning back into glowing blue orbs. Helga's white blond hair became golden, her dreamy silver eyes becoming a violent shade of purple. Salazar's short brownish blackish hair became the darkest black known to man, and his hair lengthened to his shoulders, his emerald green eyes becoming the exact shade of green that the killing curse is, Salazar also grew a couple inches, now taller than Rowena, but not as tall as Godric, and still taller than Helga. Ragnok gasped, his mouth hanging open. Then he started laughing. He stated gleefully "No wonder you know the proper greetings and gobbledygook! Hogwarts is in for it! Dumbledore won't last another year, the manipulative fool!" The founders smiled.  
"But it is probably in our best interests to take a blood test as well. Just to prove we are who we say we are." Salazar says, and Ragnok nods.  
"Good thinking Slytherin." Ragnok says, and takes them to be blood tested. The results were as expected.  
'Good to know we aren't crazy people imagining they are the founders reincarnation' Sal thought to everyone.  
'Yes. Great news we already knew the answer to. Amazing Sally' Godric thought sarcastically to Salazar.  
'What have I told you about calling me Sally!' Salazar 'yelled' at Godric.  
'Not to call you it.' Godric thought to Salazar, and shrugged. Then Godric burst out laughing at the angry expression on Salazar's face.  
"Lighten up, Sally!" Godric said out loud, and Helga and Rowena rolled their eyes and sighed when they realized what this argument was about.  
"Come on boys, break it up. You'll be best friends again in 5 minutes anyway." Rowena says.  
"We have things to get from our vaults. But it might be in our best interests the reapply our glamours." Helga said, and Salazar, Godric, and Rowena nodded and reapplied the glamours.  
"Griphook! Take these wizards to vaults 1,2,3,4, and 5." Ragnok says, and Griphook's eyes widen.  
"The Olde and most powerful vaults of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hogwarts!?!" Griphook said, in surprise.  
"Yes." Ragnok says simply, and Griphook, with wide eyes, takes them to the cart.  
"We will stop at each vault, going in the order, 5,4,3,2, and then 1, Griphook." Salazar says, and the goblins eyes widen even more.  
"You speak? And you remember my name?" Griphook said.  
"Well speaking in your language is what we are supposed to do, as it is your building, and only polite. Why wouldn't we remember your name?" Godric says.  
"Strange wizards, very strange indeed." Griphook says, and starts the cart, which has Godric, Salazar, and Helga at the front, riding it like a roller coaster, and Rowena in the back rolling her eyes at them. Then they went under the waterfall, and their glamours wore off.  
"Why are you not as you seem?" Griphook says, a bit hostile.  
"The wizards would have recognized us, and then we would have pure pandemonium on our hands" Rowena answered. Then they got to vault 5, and Rowena gets out. She places her hand to the door, it pricks her skin slightly, and the vault door opens. She walks in, and grabs what she needs, and by that I mean a bottomless bag with all her books in the vault, and a bag with a connection to the vault so she can pull out all the money she wants from the vault. She also grabbed her wand, 10 1/2", Acacia and Beech wood, Centaur hair, freely given core, slightly bendy, (A/N: Acacia wood is for extremely gifted witches, and Beech is for those wise beyond their years) She steps back onto the cart, and they go to vault 4, Godric stepped out, placed his hand on the door, and it pricks his skin slightly. He steps in, grabs the bag with a connection to the vault and his wand, 12", Blackthorn and Cypress, Chinese fireball Heartstring core, extremely bendy. (A/N: Blackthorn is for warriors and Cypress is for the brave, bold, and self-sacrificing. Cypress is also my wand wood. Chinese Fireballs are often referred to as the 'Lion Dragon')  
He picks up 'his' sword, then hands it to Salazar.   
"Figured you want your sword back, I can't believe someone carved 'Godric Gryffindor' into it, and did an awful color changing charm on the emeralds, like someone wanted someone to believe it belonged to me. As if I would ever have an Olde Goblin Clan-leader sword." Godric said, amused at the fact that anyone thought the sword was his. and handed the sword back to Salazar, who immediately reversed the color changing charm, turning the 'rubies' back into emeralds. (A/N: a Clan leader is someone who is high up in the Goblin ranks, barley below the king, there because they saved the king in one way or another. They have a family sword, and are superior to all goblins except the king, Olde clan leaders, and other clan leaders. Salazar is a leader of an Olde clan, a clan from ancient times, and is above normal clan leaders. Hope that clears up any questions.)  
"Bet you anything it was that manipulating Dumbledore, trying to convince me it was the sword of Gryffindor, marking me as a real Gryffindor." Salazar says.  
To which Godric replies "You know I don't make fool's bets." Salazar just smirked at him.   
They then noticed Griphook staring. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorr-y, My S-s-superior, I had n-no idea!" Griphook stammered, and bowed to him.  
"Rise, young goblin. You didn't know, so I cannot fault you." Salazar says, and Griphook rises slowly, and Godric steps back on.  
'You know, it's funny how many wrong facts there are about our time. 1. Me? Hate creatures and mundane-borne? My wife is mundane-borne! And I'm an Olde Goblin Clan-leader! 2. I walked out on you with a disagreement on mundane-borne, really? I walked out because Godric was blind, and forgot about me being pure-blood, and insulted pure-bloods in front of me! I can't help it if my father was a Phoenix and Dementor borne, marking me as a creature-borne! 3. My last name is Slytherin. Come on! We all know it is Emrys, and my father was Myddrin! And you guys didn't believe he was my father for a while until I swore an oath on my life and magic! 4. Hogwarts was built by us, that's actually true, but-" Salazar was cut off by Rowena  
'Sal, we know all this already, no reason to rant about it to us!'   
"Oops. Sorry Rowena." Salazar says out loud.  
"That's quite alright Sal" Rowena says, and they stop at vault 3, and Helga gets out, places her hand on the door, it pricks her skin, then swings wide open, so Helga grabs a bag with a connection to her vault, and grabs her flute, in its case,of course, because she misses playing her flute, and she can entrance people with her playing. She also grabs her wand, 10", Alder and Apple wood, unicorn blood, freely given core, quite bendy.   
(A/N: Alder is for agreeable people and Apple is for well-loved people who can often talk to animals)  
She then renters the cart, and they go down to vault 2, and Salazar steps out, and places his hand on the door, it pricks it slightly, and the door swings open. Salazar went and grabbed his bag with a connection to the vault, and then went over to a statue of a snake and whispered in Parseltouge "Inconceivable" and the snake revealed a secret room, which held his Goblin-made amour, and his wand, 9", Ash, Beech, Cedar, and Fir wood, Phoenix tears, and Basilisk venom core, unbending flexibility. (A/N: Ash is for stubborn wizards, Beech is for wise beyond your years, Cedar is a person you wouldn't want to cross, and Fir is for strong minded and intimidating wizards. This information for all the wands is from Pottermore under wand woods.)   
How good it feel to Salazar to have his wand back in his hands! Salazar walked out of the vault and back into the cart. Then they went even deeper into Gringotts to the Hogwarts vault. Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and Godric all stepped out of the cart, and placed their hands on the door, causing it to turn gold, silver, bronze, and black, and swing open. Inside is mounds of gold, and Salazar takes a letter out of his pocket for the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and it says,  
Dear Albus Dumbledore,  
Hello. This is a message from the founders, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw. We are here to tell you to leave our school, now. This isn't a request. If you don't, you will find yourself facing the dire consequences.  
Sincerely,  
Godric Gryffindor  
Salazar Slytherin  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Rowena Ravenclaw


	3. Number 12 Grimmuald Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. I also am not, and don't own Malinda Kathleen Reese, but She has a great YouTube channel, you should check her out.

*Salazar's P.O.V*

Salazar Slytherin is bored. He is just waiting for summer to be over. I mean, sure, he studied, memorized (which for him, means read once. Because he is a master Occlumence, and not the infant kind that Snape has, he just has a wall. You need to organize things as soon as they come into your mind, hide your memories, have a fake mind, with fake memories, and places you can trap intruders who mean you harm, have a secluded body of water that you keep your magical core in, personally, Salazar keeps his in the Hogwarts lake, because his mind looks like Hogwarts on high alert, back when the founders were still alive, and his memories are hidden in his secret chamber, which he saw as Harry, that's going to take some sever redecorating. He would probably have to stay in Helga's chamber.)

He learned all of the new magic he had missed, and he had saved Dudley from the dementors, which, because he used his unregistered Salazar wand, he didn't get a letter from the ministry about. He was rescued from the Dursley's by the Order of the Phoenix, and really the only two good things about  that is that he shut up Mrs. Black. In the middle of the night, Salazar went down and shut her up permanently, he made sure she would never bad mouth anyone in this house again. He really just spoke to her, got her to shut up. What he didn't know, is that someone was down there, and saw the whole thing, including seeing Salazar Slytherin turning into Harry Potter. They covered their gasp with their hand, and resolved to speak with him in the morning.

The other good thing is that R'ena was also there. When he saw her, his eyes lit up, he couldn't wait to have long night time talks, well, intellectual banter, face to face with R'ena again. It just isn't the same if it's in your head. "Okay, wait, your saying the technology from this time is better than the technology in our time? How did you get there?" Salazar asked Rowena. "They've made so many technological advancements!" Rowena answers, and Salazar replied with "but they've lost so much connection to magic! And the way they treat magical creatures! Also, they don't have the cure to lycanthropy any more!" Salazar argued. Rowena sighed, and conceded. "I guess I'll have to agree with you."

*wibbly wobbly timey wimy stuff*

The next morning...  
Salazar was sitting at the table. It looked like he was being quiet, and not talking, but in reality he was talking with the other three founders.

'Ginny keeps looking at me weird, and this morning she said she wants to talk to me after breakfast. Do you think she knows anything?' Salazar asked the other three.

'I think I may know what she wants the talk about. Sal, have you seen a Daily Prophet yet since you came back?' Godric asked Salazar.

'No, I haven't gotten around to it.' Salazar said.

'Me neither, we're at the Order of the Phoenix HQ, and we aren't getting the Daily Prophet here.' Rowena chimes in , then she starts looking suspicious.  
'Why?'

'Well, there was this article by Rita Skeeter-' Godric was cut of by three mental sighes.

'What crap did that beetle print this time?' Helga asked with a fair bit of malice in her voice.

'Remember how we kissed in the ice cream shop? Well, apparently Rita was there. She got pictures of us kissing, and wrote two big articles about it. One about you dating 'the loon' and another about me dating 'the mudblood' I've been hiding out at Theodore Nott's house, because i know as soon as my father sees me, I will be in superbly big trouble.' Godric answers. At this point, breakfast is finishing up at Grimmuald Place.

'Thanks for the heads up Ric. R'ena and I have to go for now, breakfast is finishing up, and I have to have a talk with Ginny. Yay. Wish me luck' Salazar said, the end of his sentence dripping with sarcasm. 

'Good luck Sal' Sal hears from three different voices. He then cuts of his connection with the other three. He turns to face Rowena, and she mouthed Good luck, and Salazar nodded his head and followed after Ginny, who was waving him to follow her. They walked in silence all the way, with Ginny throwing some looks at Salazar. Salazar couldn't figure out what kind of looks they are. Then, they entered the library, and sat down at a secluded table in the back, that you probably couldn't find unless you knew it was there. Salazar decided to start the conversation off.

"So, Ginny, why did you want to talk today?"

"Is it really you? Really, truly, you?" Ginny replied, looking like she was about to cry.

"What do you mean by that?" Salazar replied with, not knowing what direction this was headed. Ginny pulled out her wand, and said the words to drop a glamour. Standing in front of Salazar was a girl, no more than 4 ft, she looked to about age seven with dark black hair put in two braids on the side of her head, which made her look younger, unlike when it made her look older a minute ago when she was taller with red hair and blue eyes, which are now a glowing bright purple eyes. Standing in front of him is...

A/N: and we'll end there!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just kidding!

"Airlia? Is that really you?" Salazar says, dropping his glamour with a wave of his hand. 

"Yes Daddy! It is really and truly me!" Airlia answered, and is full on hugging Salazar. 

"But- how? I remember seeing you die! You died in the war! You died right in front of us!" Salazar says, and tears are freely flowing down his face now.

"I found out about the Reincarnation potion you, mommy, Aunt Rowena, and Uncle Godric took. I took me a while to make it, but I took it approximately a year after you did, which is why Ginny is a year younger than Harry. I've missed you so, so much Daddy! I was so scared when my memories suddenly came back about a week ago. Daddy, I've been so scared! I had no idea where you or Mommy were, and suddenly i was double my age! Instead of being 7, i was 14! Oh, daddy!" Airlia says, before breaking down in tears again. They just sat there and cried for a while before something dawned on Salazar. 

"What about Dominic? I know Helena died because her ghost is at the castle. R'ena and Ric 'll be devastated, but at least the can talk to her. Also, what about Wesley?" Salazar says, and Airlia's eyes light up.

"Dominic stole the rest of the batch you made, he's how I found out about the potion. He took it a day before you, because you were waiting for Aunt Rowena and Uncle Godric to tak it! And Wesley took it at the same time as me! My older brother and my cousin are around here somewhere!" Airlia says so happy she's jumping up and down.

"Daddy! We can be a proper family again! You, me, Mommy and Dom!" Airlia says, and that's when Salazar realizes he has that familiar head ache that means one or more of the other three are trying to contact him. 

"Hang on a second Lia. Your mommy, aunt and uncle are trying to contact me." Salazar says, and then he connects. The first thing he hears is Helga.

'SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! We have been trying to contact you for 20 minutes because R'ena says you haven't returned yet! So, what happened with Ginny?' Helga yells at Salazar, slowly losing steam, until she gets to the end of her rant.

'Helga, oh Helga! I have some of the most wonderful news! Ginny isn't Ginny! Ginny is Airlia! Ginny's Lia! And Dominic is out there somewhere, probably in our year at school. But, Dom and Nix are alive! They're Alive!" Salazar says, joy running through his voice. Salazar hears hears Helga gasp, and then he hears her scream and then Helga says 'Oops, that was out loud. Oh well, I'll just tell Father, by the way, can you believe Luna called her father Daddy? Any way, I'll just tell him I saw the Daily Prophet article. That'll be good. But Dom and Lia! Im so happy!' Helga says, but she is followed closely by Rowena.

'What of our children? What of Helena and Wesley?'

'Well, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?' Salazar replied.

'Bad. Let's end on a happy note.' Godric replied.

'Okay. The bad news is that Lena is The Gray Lady. She is the Ravenclaw ghost, and not alive. The good news is that Wes took the potion at the same time as Dom and should be a year below us in school.' Salazar said, and then he realized Lia was trying to get his attention "Daddy, you've been talking forever! Can you take me back to the rest of the house? I forgot how to get out when I changed into myself." Airlia said.

'Well, my daughter needs me right now, so we will have to talk about this later. By the way Rowena, you wouldn't happen to be in the black library right now, would you?' Salazar said, hoping Rowena could get them out. 

'As a matter of fact, I am. And I heard you crying earlier, but I didn't want to intrude, so I know where you are. I will come as Rowena to make Lia more comfortable around me.' Rowena says, and then Salazar cuts his connection.

"Aunt Rowena is coming to get us out of this maze right now Lia. You do realize your going to have to go back to looking like Ginny Weasley before we leave the library, right?" Salazar says to his daughter.

"Yes Daddy, I know. I'll do it when we're almost out. I prefer Airlia Slytherin to Ginevra Weasley any day." Airlia says, and then Rowena rounds a corner and comes into view.

"Auntie Rowena!" Airlia says and runs to give her aunt a hug

"Airlia! Oh, I've missed you so much! You shouldn't have been the person who suffered like that. 7 years old... You should have had so much time left.... And it was my backfired experiment that led to it... I never experimented with that machine again after that accident. And i never really forgave myself for it..." Rowena said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Auntie, I never blamed you. Not one bit." Airlia said, and then Salazar could see the exit to the library. Rowena put Dominic down, Salazar waved his wand, and she suddenly looked exactly like Ginny Weasley again. He did the same for himself to look like Harry Potter while Rowena did herself. They gave beach other a once over, and then left the library, and ran smack dab into Alastor Moody.

"Oh, we're so sorry Professor Moody." Rowena said, feeling really bad for running into him and not watch where they were going. 

"Never did get around to being a professor-" He then cut himself off when his eye looked at them. Salazar relied something Barty Crouch Jr. had said about that eye. It could see through glamours.

"Would you mind telling me why a Man who looks like Salazar Slytherin, a woman who looks like Rowena Ravenclaw, and a 7 year old are doing masquerading as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley?" Alastor Moody says, there's three red beams of light, stunners, and the world goes black for Sal, R'ena, and Lia.


	4. The Interrogation

Disclaimer:  
9th Doctor: where am I?  
Me: your in my story to do the disclaimer. Then you can leave, no harm done.  
9th Doctor: Brilliant! Phoenix_Malfoy doesn't own Harry Potter or any thing else you recognize.  
Me: Thank you! By Doctor!

*Airlia's P.O.V, first person perspective*

I was slowly waking up. Where am I? I don't recognize this room- then I remember. I'm Ginny Weasley, and we were just caught by Mad-eye Moody! My eyelids fly open, and I look around the room. I realize both Daddy and Auntie Rowena are also in here, and all of our glamours are still on. Daddy and Auntie Rowena are tied up, but I'm on a bed, just lying there. I'm trying to figure out why, and then I spot Molly Weasley in a corner of the room, looking worried, especially because they have been trying to lift our glamours, but can't. I look around the room and see Sirius Black, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Professor Lupin, Madame Pomfrey, professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and Professor Snape. Surprisingly, Dumbledore isn't in there, and Mrs. Weasley (I can't call her mum, I have a mommy!) is guarding the door. I see my Daddy and Auntie Rowena are awake, and so I immediately run over to my Daddy and hide my face in his shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm scared." I whisper to my Daddy, and he whispers soothing words to me.

"I know princess. It's okay, we'll be fine." I then see Mrs. Weasley coming over to Daddy.

"Why is my daughter hiding her face in your shoulder? Why is she sitting in your lap!" Mrs. Weasley nearly screamed, and Daddy replied.

"Well there is a reason for that, which I will explain later, but first I would like to know why Dumbledore isn't here, not that I want him here, I'm just curious."

"Because we don't trust him. We see how he treats Harry Potter, like a tool, and the way Hogwarts is losing classes and getting even easier to pass, there are only a few classes up to standard." Professor McGonagall said, and my Daddy let out a sigh of relief.

"Great! Okay, I will answer your questions now, because I know you won't let me go with out me doing that. But considering that veritaserum that Professor Snape is holding, you will need me to take some of that. That's fine. I only ask that you don't give any to Air-Ginny, (he changed what he was calling me because nobody else would know who he meant) because Veritaserum is dangerous for children under 11, and I don't want to risk it." Daddy says and Snape jumps into the conversation.

"There's no way you're Potter. Potter wouldn't be able to recognise Veritaserum by sight or know that it is dangerous to children under 11." my Daddy doesn't say anything, he just drops the glamour on all of us, and Mrs. Weasley lets out a gasp.

"Who are you? What have to done to my Ginny?" she screamed, which was scaring me. Mrs. Weasley seemed to realize what she had done, as she covered her mouth with her hand. I heard he whisper oops, because I know she hates upsetting kids.

"I am Ginny Weasley. Ish." I say, not really sure how to explain it.

"What do you mean, ish?" Mr. Weasley said. To be honest, I had forgotten he was in there. My daddy came to my rescue.

"Just give me the Veritaserum, and then I will explain everything." my daddy took three drops, the correct dose, and I realized I was in the way. I got off of his lap, and went and sat on Auntie Rowena's lap. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey's faces fall, like they were expecting me to go to one of them. That might have been what I would have done a couple weeks ago, but now I have my memories of being Airlia Slytherin, And I would much sooner go running to my Auntie, especially because Mrs. Weasley was the one who was being loud and scary earlier. I buried my face into Auntie Rowena shoulder, not really caring what was going on around me.

*Salazar's P.O.V. Third person perspective*

Salazar dropped tht Veritaserum onto his tongue, and he felt that weird floaty feeling you get when you have Veritaserum.

"What are the names of you three? And how are you Related?" Mad-eye Moody said, wanting answers he could now get.

"I am both Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin-" Sirius cut Salazar off.

"How can you be both? Answer this question before you finish the first one." Sirius said, really hoping his godson wasn't also Salazar Slytherin, who it is well known was a dark wizard.

"I am Harry Potter, the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin. I have all the memories of both Salazar and Harry, but life as Harry felt kind of like a lie, because I didn't know who I was." Salazar answered in a monotone voice.

"Am I still your godfather?" Sirius asked, looking like he was about to cry. His godson was one of the only things he had left in this world!

"Well, you won't be an authority figure in my life, as I am way older than you, but we could build a friendship." Salazar answered honestly, and Sirius had one tear go down his cheek.

"I'd like that. I kind of figured I wouldn't be an authority figure, but friendship, that sounds good." Sirius says, wiping away the tear.

"Okay, if your Salazar Slytherin, who are the other two people in this room? And what is you relation to them?" Remus Lupin asked, bringing us back to the original topic.

"Hermione Granger is Rowena Ravenclaw, and she is my sister in everything except blood. Ginny Weasley is Airlia Slytherin. My daughter." Salazar says, and immediately Molly Weasley is in an uproar.

"Ginny's your daughter! You have a daughter?" Mrs. Weasley says, and Salazar answers with a yes.

"Have the other two founders been reincarnated?" Tonks asked, curious as to if she would get to meet the founder of her house.

"Yes." Salazar answered in the monotone.

"Really! Who are they?" Professor Sprout said, excited to find out who the founder of he house is.

"Luna Lovegood is Helga Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy is Godric Gryffindor." Salazar answers, though much less monotone. He could feel the potions effects wearing off. That was probably the last veritaserum effected question he would be answering. Salazar then realized Sirius was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

"You all ended up in the wrong house! Godric in Slytherin, both Salazar, his daughter, and Rowena in Gryffindor, and Helga in Ravenclaw!" Sirius said in between bought of laughter.

"Yup. It makes us seem kind of hypocritical that we didn't fit the requirements of our own houses, even though we don't know where my daughter would have been, as she wasn't in Hogwarts, but my Son was a Gryffindor, and Ric and R'ena's son was a Slytherin, so." Salazar said in his normal voice, kind of trailing off, tipping off everyone that the veritaserum wore off, and Airlia took that as her queue that she could go back to her Daddy, and so she ran to him, and as he was now standing up, picked her up and carried her on his hip.

"Are we good now? Can we be released from this interrogation?" Rowena asked, now standing beside Salazar and Airlia.

"Well I guess so. And by the way, we are going to be the only adults here until the meeting of the Order of the burning chicken- oh, I'm sorry, I mean phoenix, meeting in three days. Are you guys going to wear your glamours around, or are you going to walk around looking like what you actually look like?" Sirius says, and that causes Salazar and Rowena to look contemplative.

"I don't want to wear the glamour. I'm tired of pretending to be double my age." Airlia popped up, looking at Salazar with big, purple, puppy dog eyes, which caused the vast majority of the room to aw, even if they would deny it later.

"You said your the only adults, who is here kid wise?" Rowena said, not really wanting to wear her glamour either.

"Just Ron, Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley answers.

"I trust Fred and George, we've been close for years. It's Ron, with his sever prejudice against Slytherins I'm worried about. What if we put them under a privacy spell so they can only say anything about it to one of us or between the three of them." Salazar suggests, and he sees the other adults nodding that it sounds like a good plan. And so, the group walked out of the room, none of the reincarnated people wearing glamours. And then they bumped into Fred and George.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer:  
River Song: when and where am I? Who are you?  
Me: Spoilers.  
River: Hey! That's my catchphrase!  
Me: you can leave as soon as you read the paper in front of you!  
River: fine. Phoenix_Malfoy doesn't own Harry Potter, not literally, River Song, Doctor Who, Panic! At The Disco, or anyone else you recognize. P.S. Phoenix_Malfoy Apologizes for not writing for so long. That was a lot!  
Me: It's not my fault there are so many technicalities. On to the story! Allons-y!

*Godric's P.O.V. Third person perspective*  
Godric was on Platform 9 3/4 looking everywhere for Rowena, Godric, Helga, and Airlia. While simultaneously he was keeping an eye out for anyone who could be Wesley or Phoenix. He spotted Helga first, and waving a quick goodbye to Teddy, he ran over to her. Halfway through he realized people would notice him running and slowed to a stop and walked.  
"Seriously 'Ric? Don't you know that people notice when you run at other people! Come on, let's go find Sal, Lia, and R'ena." Helga says, as so they board the Hogwarts Express, and almost immediately find Salazar, Ron and Rowena. 

They enter the compartment, but forget to close the door as they enter, and Rowena smirks before saying "I CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING THE GODDAM DOOR!" 

Salazar is also smirking and had joined in at haven't once he realized where Rowena was going with that. Godric and Helga just looked confused. 

"What? I don't get it." Godric says, and Rowena laughs.

"There's this muggle band called Panic! At The Disco and that's a song lyric from their song I write Sins not Tragedies. Here, I'll play it for you." Rowena says pulling out her phone, and opening up YouTube. She quickly types the song name in with practiced precision, and clicks on the official music video. 

 

"That was... Interesting." Helga said, for lack of a better word.

"Yeah, I know, they are pretty amazing." Rowena says. Then Ginny walks in, followed by Neville and Colin.

"Hey Neville. Hey Colin." Rowena says kindly, and everyone else says something like that.

But, when Godric says "Hi." Colin and Neville turned toward him and start freaking out.

"What is Draco Malfoy doing here? Harry, Hermione?" Neville asked, sounding like he had gained loads of confidence over the summer.

"Don't you read the Prophet?" Godric asked, confused as to how Neville had no clue about the article.

"No, I stopped reading that junk after they were printing that crap about Harry in 4th year. Why Malfoy?" Neville asked, still looking wary of Godric, and looking at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny like they were crazy for not also flipping out.

"Well that would be why you didn't know why Godr- Draco is here. He's my-" Rowena started but Godric cut her off.

"I'm Rowe-Hermione's Boyfriend." Godric says, and Neville's jaw drops. Then as Neville is busy being shocked, Colin realizes something.

"You were about to call Malfoy something else besides Draco. What was it? And he went to call you something else. You started calling him something spelled G-o-d-r, and he started calling you R-o-w-e," Colin states, already knowing about the information that 'Hermione' and 'Draco' are dating from reading the Prophet article.

'What should we do? I don't want to lie to them, but I don't know how they will handle the truth.' Helga says, as Colin and now Neville are waiting for an answer.

Salazar then joined in. 'There's something different about them. Neville has loads more confidence and Colin isn't acting like a crazed fanboy, he's more calm, more collected-' Rowena interrupted Salazar.

'Sal, are you saying what I think your saying?' Rowena thinks, and she she's Salazar slightly nod his head.

'Would you two mind explaining what you are talking about?' Godric thinks, to which Salazar replies

'Trust me'

And there you have it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just kidding! I've been gone way too long to do that to you wonderful readers :).

Salazar pulled out his wand and waved it so as to drop every glamour in the compartment. Obviously, Salazar, Helga, Godric, Rowena, and Airlia then looked like themselves. But then they turned and looked at Neville and Colin to see their reaction, and they then noticed Neville and Colin looked a bit different. Neville has honey blond hair and bright green eyes, the same color as Salazar's. Colin, on the other hand, has frizzy red hair, and blue, glowing eyes. Helga and Godric understood immediately, recognition on their faces, but Airlia made the first move. She barreled into her brother and cousin, pulling them both into a hug.

"Dom! Wes! Your back! Oh, I missed you both so much!" Airlia says, and they just let her hug them, standing there in shock. Then Dominic groaned and handed 5 galleons to Wesley.

"I should have never made that bet with you! I should have known none of them would be in the right house!" Dominic groaned, after handing them over. Dominic then turned to the founders.

"Come on Dad, Mom, Aunt R'ena, Uncle 'Ric! Why couldn't any of you be in the right house! By the way, any clue how Lena became the ghost of Ravenclaw? She was a Slytherin through and through!" Dominic commented. Salazar spoke up about that.

"Edward Baron, who is now known as the Bloody Baron, has taken up residence there. Remember the crush he had on her? Especially after the fact that he killed her, she wanted to avoid him." Godric gasped, not knowing this information, because he had died before Rowena ran away.

"Edward? He was more than a bit unstable, why did you send him after Lena?" Godric questioned, unable to comprehend how Rowena could have possibly thought that was a good idea.

"Well you weren't there to remind me how unstable he was, and he volunteered, and I just wanted Lena back, and she never came back!" Rowena said as she broke down and started crying. Godric was hugging her, and Wesley, who now towered over her, was hugging both of his parents. There was then a knock at the compartment door. Rowena, Godric and Wesley quickly made themselves presentable, and Salazar threw up all of their glamours. Helga gave them a quick once over to make sure the glamour weren't messed up, and they opened the door. It was the Head Boy, knocking on all the compartments.

"Sorry, I'm checking for first years to let them know we're almost to the school and to get changed into their robes if they're not in them already. Have a good school year at Hogwarts!" he says with, in Salazar's opinion, too much enthusiasm. Everyone else in the compartment saw Salazar's face, and then figured out what the problem was. After they did, they burst out laughing.

"Oh Sal! Only you could not like someone because they're 'too happy'" Rowena says, to which Godric adds on

"Actually, Professor Snape got mad at a first year last year because she was 'too excited' about being at Hogwarts. She ended up crying and didn't speak to anyone for a couple days. She's fine now." Helga laughs at that.

"Hear that Sal? Your like professor Snape! How's that for a 'not as big of a personality change as your making it out to be'?" Helga says, to which Salazar fake pouts, causing the compartment to laugh. They all changed into their robes, and not even a couple minutes later, the train stopped. They stepped of the train, and Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and Godric felt the rush of familiar magic that meant the wards had transferred over to them. It felt like a warm hug, but it had an undertone of anticipation for revenge. Dumbledore will have no idea what hit him.


	6. The Opening Feast

Captain Jack Harkness: Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?  
10th doctor: Oh don't you start!  
Me: That's okay, he can do that.   
CJH: Phoenix_Malfoy doesn't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, or anything else you recognize.   
Me: Thanks Jack. *sigh* I guess you guys have to leave now.   
(Claps hands and Jack and the 10th doctor disappear.)  
Me: Oh well. Let's go!

*Salazar's P.O.V. 3rd person perspective*  
As Sal stepped off the train with Rowena, Helga, Godric, Dominic, Airlia, Wesley, and Ron, he couldn't help but think about what others thought of them. I could see Susan's confused look from here, and practically hear Padma's questions. Blaise looked like he wanted to walk over and ask me what I was doing, but then thought about how Gryffindor it was, made a face, and immediately resolved to ask later. I guess I forgot to mention, I'm friends with people in other houses, not that Dumbledore knows anything about any of them. Even when I just had my memories as Harry, I knew Dumbledore had placed me at the Dursley's and couldn't be trusted. I also knew it was important to have friends outside of Gryffindor, because the more connections I had, the easier it would be to take out Voldemort. Oh yes, even as Harry, I knew all about Dumbledore's little plan for me. He was painfully obvious about it, so obvious that I can't help but think he wanted me to notice Voldemort was trying to kill me and I would have to kill him if I want to survive, which I think is crazy anyway. I'm kind of disappointed Voldemort split his soul making him crazy, I agreed with his ideals back when they were about protection and integration of muggle technology, and introducing muggle-borns to our society sooner. Oh well. I guess I'll have to live with the fact that he's crazy now because of his horcruxes. It's obvious that's how he became 'Immortal' even though it's far from immortality. Once you destroy the casing for the soul shard, it rejoins it's original place. I wonder if I will ever get the chance to fix his soul and his mind, hmmmm... I then notice Godric is waving his hand in front of my face. 

"Hello? Earth to Sal, are you there?" Godric asks, a grin on his face. I slap his hand out of my face.

"Yes, you ignorant buffon I am currently residing on planet earth." Sal quipped, and Godric looks at me, still grinning like a loon.

"I missed this. Your banter, and Aunt R'ena and mommy trying, and failing not to laugh at you." Airlia says, and she is hugged by Dominic and Wesley, who are sitting next to her. Sal realized Airlia was right. He hadn't known quite what he was missing before hand, but now that he has his friends and family back, he has no clue how he ever lived without it. He would discuss Voldemort and other such issues with the other founders at a later point, for now he would just enjoy his families company. He swiftly pulled Helga, who was sitting next to him, into a kiss. She was surprised, but responded in kind. 

"What was that for Sal?" Helga asked, confused, but not really minding it. 

"Do I need to have a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?" Sal responded, which got a face of disgust from his children. 

"Gross! Get a room, you two!" Dominic said, his mouth running faster than his brain, as always. He immediately immediately started apologizing for talking back, because he was raised in a school, it was ingrained in him from a young age that you respect your elders, but you also take everything your told at face value. Don't believe something just because a teacher says it's true, question things you know to be wrong. It's kind of conflicting, but it's mostly based on situation. The thestral drawn carriages stop at the doors, and everyone climbed out of the carriages, and Blaise subtly walked in Salazar's direction, bumping into him. 

"Meet us in the RoR. Immediately after the feast. You're not getting out of that explanation that quickly. I'll alert Parma and Susan to meet us. I guess you can bring anyone you have to for your explanation. I'm sure it will be good." Blaise hissed into Sal's ear, and Sal nodded minusculy, Blaise almost missed it. Blaise then wandered back to the Slytherins without being to obvious.

"What was that about Sal?" Godric asked after Blaise had walked away, watching the entire exchange. 

"Oh yes. I've been friends with Blaise, Padma, and Susan since 2nd year. We were stuck on a inter house astronomy project, you remember the one?" at this, everyone nods, remembering the project, they had hated it back then, not wanting to work with other houses. Godric nodded at Salazar for him to continue as they walked toward the Great Hall.  
"Well the four of us were in a group, and unlike most groups who never talked again, we continued meeting secretly afterward. We met in secret because I, along with the others, didn't trust Dumbledore, or the other students to refrain from bullying." Salazar explained, and they parted ways as they headed to their separate tables, and Salazar and Rowena jumped into the discussion Ron, Airlia, Dominic and Wesley were having. They were discussing the pros and cons of letting in professors on the secret. All four heads of houses were already in on the secret, as well as Poppy Pomfrey. They were debating weather it was better or worse to have them 'in the know', as one would say, and also whether they should bring in any of the other professors. 

"Bringing in Babbling could be beneficial though, because of her extensive study of Ancient Runes." Wesley said, to which Dominic scoffs.   
"We don't need her Runes, dad grew up learning runes from Grandfather, and you know who he was. Plus, too many people already know our secret." Dominic says with a smug smile on his face. It's not often he outwits Wesley. Wesley scowls, and that's Rowena and Salazar jump into the conversation.

"Wesley, that may be something to think on, but for now Dominic is right. Too many people know our secret. Let's see how it plays out with the people that know, knowing. I might even bring in Blaise, Susan and Padma if the other founders agree." Salazar says then looks at Rowena. 

"I figured we could discuss it during the feast. Also, we will have to change our topic of discussion, because we can't debate this stuff at the Gryffindor table." Salazar says, and then Rowena, always the smart one, changes the topic immediately. 

"So, who do you think the new DADA teacher will be this year? Think they'll be any good?" Rowena finishes talking as they sit down, and they are greeted by Seamus and Dean, who welcome them back, and ask how their summer had been. They are holding hands, and we're all thinking about the same thing. 

"Well it's about time those two got together!" Rowena says over our bond, realizing after she said it that Helga and Godric would have no clue who we were talking about.

"About time who got together? Slow down Rowena, and explain" Godric thinks with a chuckle, as Rowena scowls slightly in Godric's direction, and he just shoots a smirk back at her. 

"Dean and Seamus FINALLY got together! We've only been trying to get those two together since 3rd year! All our hard work has finally paid off!" Rowena turns with a grin to Salazar, and high fives him. 

"Finally you two! We've only been trying to get you to together since 3rd year!" Rowena says, and a slight blush appears on Dean's face, but Seamus raises their hands, grinning. 

"We got together over the summer. Our parents went on vacation with each other, and we ended up getting together." Seamus says, and Salazar and Rowena heard Helga's reply. 

"I never pegged you for a matchmaker R'ena." Helga says, but Rowena, rather than going into a huff, just grins.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker I'll bring the veil, you bring the groom, slender and pale. Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be, the envy of all I see! For papa, make him a scholar, for mama, make him rich as a king. For me, well I wouldn't holler if he was as handsome as anything! Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find. Catch me a catch. Night after night in the dark I'm alone! So find me a match, of my own!" Rowena sang through thought. Even though Salazar was also raised by muggles, this one was lost on him. 

"R'ena, what's that from? I don't recognize it." Godric asked, curious as to what song Rowena had been singing. 

"It's the song Matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof. It's a really good song, I'll have to play it for you later." Rowena replies, and Salazar notes that the first years had just finished being sorted, Dumbledore started talking but he was interrupted by what looks to be a toad in pink. Salazar wasn't quite listening to her speech, but he got the gist of it. The ministry is trying to make it so the children at this school don't get a proper education. He would reserve judgement of the pink toad until her first class, but the ministry isn't getting away with trying to interfere with their school. 

"There is no way I'm letting the ministry interfere at our school! We made sure that the ministry specifically had no control over this school, and now they are breaking that! I may not be responsible for what happens next. If that toad woman continues to push the ministry's agenda, then not only will I give Peeves and the Twins full reign, but I will defiantly be pulling some pranks of my own. The minister isn't going to interfere with our school while we're here and get away with it." Salazar says scarily. 

"Hear hear! But WE didn't get Hogwarts independent from the ministry. That was all you Salazar. You we're pretty scary when you picked them apart for trying to send someone into our school. As for the free reign, we weren't Hogwarts' first pranksters for nothing." Godric thinks, and Salazar chuckles lightly, but he's still aggregated by the ministry, and the woman, Umbridge. But then he noticed Blaise talking to Padma, seeing as they were sitting back to back, brought him back to something he had only kind of thought about. 

"Blaise, Susan and Padma are looking to me for answers as to why we were together earlier. What should I tell them? I trust them fully, but I want to know your thoughts on the matter." Salazar explained, and he got replies almost instantly. 

"I feel it could be advantageous to have a couple few people on our side, especially in Hufflepuff, where we currently have no one besides Sprout. I mean, she's nice and all, but she's not a student, so she probably won't find out all the common room knowledge Susan would. And if we tell Susan, she'll want to tell Blaise and Padma." Helga says logically, causing Godric and Rowena to reluctantly agree. 

"So we're in agreement then? We're bringing in Susan, Blaise and Padma." Salazar thinks, and the others agree. 

"Okay then. Meet me at the secret entrance to the 7th floor by the gryffin statue on the 2nd floor after the feast. Try not to be too obvious about breaking off from your groups, but get there quickly. You guys all know the password?" Salazar thinks, and Helga, just so she could laugh at Godric's face, said the password. 

"Oh, you mean Godric is a Bloody Gryffindor?" and Godric was trying to keep a scowl on his face, but his eyes shine with mirth. 

"Yes that is the password Helga."  Rowena said, while also trying to not laugh. This year is going to be eventful, to say the least.


	7. The Room of Requirment

Disclaimer:  
Newt: what am I doing here?  
Me: just read the sheet of paper in front of you.   
Newt: Phoenix_Malfoy doesn't own Harry Potter, Seamus Gorman, fantastic beasts, or anything else you recognize.   
Me: thank you that will be all. Now, onward, follow the plot line!

*3rd person Salazar's P.O.V.*  
Salazar and Rowena hung to the back of the group, telling Ron, Dominic, Wesley, and Airlia they would catch up later, and to cover for them. They then snuck off to the passageway on the second floor, entering it and waiting for the others. Helga entered shortly afterwards, and Godric took the longest to come join them. 

"I had to peel off Millicent. Pansy helped, surprisingly. She always seems kind of sad, like she doesn't want to be doing what she is. Maybe we should look into that at some point." Godric says, rambling. 

"Ugh, Millicent." Rowena says, as she doesn't like Millicent very much after she had gotten into a small fight with her over Millicent ruining her schoolwork, and purposely throwing their group astronomy project second year. 

"None of us really like her, but we better get a move on, Blaise, Padma and Susan are probably already waiting." Salazar says, motioning for the others to follow him. The quickly rush through the passage way, as it is already late enough, they don't want to keep the children up waiting, not counting themselves as children as they had already grown up once, and their adult bodies are their natural ones. They get to the Room of Requirement, which was initially built by Helga as her pet project for the castle. Most people would think it was Rowena behind this piece of magic, but she spent a lot of time putting intricate details into her library. Helga loved helping people, and so she created the room. Salazar was pulled out of mis memories by Helga, who grabbed his hand and squeezed as they opened the doors. 

*Blaise's 1st person P.O.V.*  
I am sitting in the meeting room Susan and I had stumbled across when the four of us were looking for a place to meet up. When we first found it, it looked like an inter-house common room, with all the house colors and the Hogwarts crest on the walls, books and games scattered throughout the room. But we soon learned the room could supply them with pretty much anything, and a house elf would be called from the kitchen to take care of any food they wanted or needed. But now I am sitting in here with Susan and Padma, the three of us waiting for a explanation as the what all of that was about earlier. We didn't have to wait much longer though, as Harry walked in with Lovegood holding his hand, and Granger and Malfoy on either side of them. 

"Hello Blaise, Padma, Susan. I imagine you just want to cut to the chase?" Harry said with a resigned look, as though he had been expecting it all along. It kind of threw me off. This didn't seem very much like one of my best friends. He seemed more, mysterious and ... Dumbledoreish.

"Yes if you'd please Harry." Susan said, always the polite one. Harry sighed, and turned to the other three as if to say 'what do I do now?' to which he revived 3 shrugs for his effort. Harry rolls his eyes, he defiantly seems more sarcastic, I noted, and took out his wand, waving it in a complex pattern that I couldn't remember or even follow, accompanied with the words "Finite incantatem." which I knows is the spell to remove glamours, and then instead of Harry, Lovegood, Granger, and Malfoy standing there, a man with long black hair and piercing green eyes, a woman with golden blonde hair and purple eyes, a woman with black hair and blue eyes, and a man with frizzy red hair and brown eyes now stood. I did the first thing that came to mind. 

"Who are you people and what have you done to Harry and his friends?" I said, with my wand pointed firmly at the Harry imposter. I noted that Susan and Padma were behind him and had also pulled their weapons, pointing them at the others. 

"Very quick draw, I approve Sal." the man with frizzy red hair said. 

"Of course you'd approve 'Ric." 'Sal' the other man, said with a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you!" Parma said suddenly with uncharacteristic anger. I was shocked, Padma is normally the quiet one of the group, clearly someone impersonating one of her best friends was affecting her quite a bit. 

"Ah yes. But, first, we will swear oaths so that you you we aren't lying, as we don't want to keep you up very late, as we have classes tomorrow." Salazar says, and raises his wand. 

"I, Salazar Slytherin" I raised my eyebrows at this. Salazar Slytherin? The Slytherin name had died out not very long after Salazar's death, I am curious to see the explanation as to this one. 

"Also known as Harry Potter" oh, I really want to hear this one now. 

"Declare on my life and magic that I will tell the truth to any question asked until I leave this room." Salazar said, leaving me shocked when he didn't just drop dead. What surprised me even more were the other oaths, the blonde is Helga Hufflepuff and Luna Lovegood, the blue eyed girl to be Rowena Ravenclaw and Hermione Granger, and the red haired one to be Godric Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy. I have to admit, I was trying to pick my jaw up off the ground. I ended up just waiting for an explantation from one of them, falling back to sit on the couch, Padma and Susan on either side of me looking equally slack jawed.

"So your probably wondering who, what, when, where, why, and how." Rowena/Hermione says, and Susan, Padma and I just nod.  

"Well that story begins over 1000 years ago." Luna/Helga picked up effortlessly.

"When we met each other, and R'ena decided that wizards needed a school to learn, because just being apprentices with masters wasn't working anymore, so we built this castle on the land that had once held another legendary castle, that was destroyed." Godric/Draco said, glancing at Salazar/Harry when he said that bit about the other legendary castle, and I thought I saw a look of sadness flash across Salazar/Harry's face.

"And so we built a castle, and turned it into a school. The lords of the time sent their children to learn from us, and so Hogwarts began." Salazar/Harry explained, his earlier sadness no longer visible. 

"But a couple of years later, there was a prophecy, that foretold of a time when evil would overpower good instead of keeping the balance like there is supposed to be, as you can't have light without dark." Helga/Luna said, her mind clearly lost in her memories. 

"But the four 'founders of magic' could stop this this from happening 'if they are born once more.' and so we started searching for something to allow us to be reincarnated, because we were once called the founders of magic, as we reinvented what it meant to learn magic." Rowena/Hermione picked up.

"Sal was the one who found the potion after years of searching, when he was in Japan, he found a text detailing an incomplete reincarnation potion." Helga/Luna said, smiling at Salazar/Harry while grabbing his hand. 

"And Sal finished the potion with figuring out the last ingredient, freely given phoenix tears, and Sal made the potion, though it took almost a year in total to brew, having to leave it sitting for weeks at a time, and then stirring at a precise time." Godric/Draco says, an a faint blush tinge appeared on Salazar/Harry's face. 

"Little did we know, our children had figured out what we were up too, and ended up stealing some of the potion themselves, and brewing some more, in some cases." Salazar/Harry says, and Susan speaks up for the first time since they started their explanation. 

"Who are your children?" she asked with interest, and Helga/Luna smiles at her. 

"Ginny and Neville are our beloved children Airlia and Dominic." Helga/Luna says.

"And Colin is our son Wesley, our daughter Helena is unfortunately dead, but you may know her as The Gray Lady." Rowena/Hermione says, and Padma gasps.

"So that's why they were hanging around you and also seemed different. Their magic felt, off somehow." Panda stated, and she got a confused look from three reincarnated founders. 

"Padma can 'feel' different kinds of magic, and what it might be used for. It's a trait that is found mainly in India, which is where she's from. Right Flower?" I said, causing Padma to roll her eyes. 

"I would have never told you the fact that my name means Lotus when we were introducing ourselves to each other if I knew it would result in that ridiculous nickname." Padma says with a slight huff, and a suppressed smile on her face. 

"Come on, we know Flower loves it, huh Princess?" Susan says, poking me and emitting a scowl from my face. 

"Just because I care about my looks Flame-" I started to say, but Susan cuts me off. 

"You know, calling me Flame because you think I have a temper is kind of childish, don't you agree with me Raven?" Susan said with a smile and turned toward Harry/Salazar. 

"Whatever you say Flame" Harry/Salazar said with a smile, and Susan shoved him lightly. The rest of the founders we watching the banter with amusement on their faces.

"If we can get back to our original topic?" Rowena/Hermione said with slightly suppressed giggle. 

"What are we supposed to do with this information... What should we call you?" Padma asked, stopping herself in the middle of her question. 

"Well, you can call them R'ena, Ric' and Helga in private if they agree. You can still call me Raven though, I'm still Raven. I just have a lot more memories and a slightly different personality-" Ric' cut Raven off with amusement.

"You mean your personality has taken a turn for the Snape?" Ric' said with a smile and a slight poke at Raven. 

"I am not like Snape! We should probably get to bed, there are classes tomorrow and it's already well past midnight. Make sure to be careful sneaking back everyone." Raven said, and everyone nodded. But before they left, I pulled Susan and Padma aside. 

"What do you think about all of this Flame? Flower?" I asked, wanting to talk about this without the founders, even Raven, listening in. 

"This is weird Princess. Not only does Raven act totally different, he may deny it, but his personality has changed. Is he still aspiring to become a healer? Or is he something else all together? Is he still our Raven?" Padma asked in a quiet, accented tone. Susan put her hand on Padma's shoulder, and pulls her into a hug. 

"Of course he's still our Raven, Flower. He just, has some new memories, right Princess?" Susan says, then she whispers to me while hugging Susan. "Back me up here Princess."

"Of course he's still our Raven. Flame is right. He's just got new memories and a new look. We'll get used to it Flower. Now we should probably get to bed." I say, and I turn around and walk back to the rest of the group. I joined with Ric' so we could head back to the Slytherin dorms as we all head towards our respective dorms. 

"Got to feel for Flame, huh? She's the only one of us who doesn't have anyone to go back with, and also the only one of the groups without a founder." I say, and Ric' nods. 

"Sparky!" Ric' called out suddenly, and a house elf appears before him with a crack. I defiantly didn't jump at his yell or the house elf appearing. 

"Sparky, I want you to accompany the dear lady Flame back to the Hufflepuff dorms, can you do that?" Ric' asked, and the elf's ears flopped as he nodded his head and Susan groaned. 

"Really? You guys too?" Susan complained, and Ric' just shot back a wide grin. Susan stuck her tongue out at him, and then walked away with sparky. The rest of us said our goodbyes, and we went back to our common rooms. Ric' and I walked in mostly silence, not wanting to get caught by teachers, and we were back at the Slytherin common room in no time. As we entered the common room, no one was up in the room, but when we got up to our dorms, all though Crabbe and Goyle were passed out, thank god, Teddy was still up awake. He shot us a questioning look, and I whispered to him that I would explain in the morning, it gave me time to make up an excuse. Teddy agreed to have me explain in the morning because he said

"you look dead on your feet Bee. Come on, let's get you into bed." he helped me change into PJ's and lied me down in bed. I saw the amused look on Ric's face and I know I'm going to be teased mercilessly tomorrow. 

"Normally you wait a couple nights until after term starts to sneak out, and Draco Malfoy isn't usually out with you. You better have a good explanation for me in the morning." Teddy said before pulling the covers up around me and blowing out the light.


End file.
